The efficiency of feed conversion into body weight varies significantly among different species of animals. Because feed is a relatively expensive cost factor in the production of food producing animals (50 to 70% of the cost of production), any improvement in the ability of the animal to convert feed into food products can directly improve the profitability of a food producer. For example, an increase in the efficiency of feed conversion in broilers that results in a 1% increase in body weight for the same amount of feed could alone result in savings of over 85 million dollars for the U.S. broiler industry. In addition, there would be millions of dollars of savings because of reduced mortality and a reduction in the days required before marketing the broilers.
There is a need for a method of improving the ability of healthy meat animals to more efficiently convert their feed to body weight or other edible products.
There also is a need for a safe and effective method for increasing the body weight of animals, including humans, who for medical or other reasons can only consume a limited amount of food.